


Innuendo

by mynameisyarra



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ambiguous Inquisitor, Drabble, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole telling a story of how he first met The Inquisitor, officially, and how they fought the Envy demon. People are not used to the way he phrases his words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innuendo

“So, kid, tell us how you met The Inquisitor again?” Bull sounded a little bit too eager for someone who claimed that he didn’t hear it right the first time. Krem was sure the chief just wanted a repeat performance.

“I was inside them. Wet, dripping like sweat and desire. The need to be the one who inspire. They let me stay to help, to push and prod, further and further to stretch their inside to make it tired.” Cole, that was his name, just Cole. Krem invited the kid to come join The Chargers for a drink. He didn’t even touch his drink but Krem was sure Cole was already drunk. From the corner of his eyes he could see Skinner mouthing ‘bullshit’ to Dalish.

“Yeah? Then what’s next?” The Chief, however, didn’t seem to mind listening to Cole’s fantasy about The Inquisitor.

Cole seemed to squint a bit but it was hard to tell with his hat getting in the way. “Breathless. Trapped in a dungeon of their own making. Dimly lit room and the sounds of chain clanking." 

Bull grinned even wider and Krem didn’t even try to hide his exasperation. “Yeah! That’s what I’m talking about!” The kid frowned deeper, as if he was confused.

“What? What are you talking about?” A familiar voice surprised The Chargers, and apparently the rest of the tavern patrons who were stretching their ears to listen in.

“Oh– Inquisitor! Boss!” Krem stuttered. He didn’t want the new guy to get into trouble for gossiping.

“The first time we met.” Cole offered his explanation before Stitcher could stop him.

The Inquisitor blinked. “Oh.” The tavern was suddenly silent, waiting for a reaction that they might never get. “Yes– that was… really intense, wasn’t it.” They coughed and looked away, not looking into Cole’s eyes.

Someone dropped their glass, but no one bothered to clean up the mess because everyone was too busy _staring_ at their flustered leader. “I’m happy I could help.” Cole’s words were almost drowned by Bull’s rather loud ‘hooooooooooo–’ that never quite finished.

The two apparent lovers–were they? It didn’t seem like just a one night stand- finally looked at each other in the eyes, with smiles adorning their faces.

Krem thought he was a pretty tactful kind of guy, and he waited long enough for them to give each other big puppy eyes before asking. “So, how big was he?”

The Inquisitor twirled to face Krem. “Oh wow.” They said, making a gesture with their arms before calming down. “I mean, when it’s fully big or?”

To be fair, Krem thought, Cole looked like someone who didn’t even know how masturbation work. Bull nodded at the new guy in approval, while Rocky raised a drink in his name. The Inquisitor laughed quietly and joined in. You really can’t judge a book by its cover.


End file.
